The Clinical Research Center of the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital has as its major goal the application of basic research knowledge to better understanding, diagnosis and treatment of human disease. To achieve this aim, interdisplinary clinical investigation will be carried out by members of the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Anesthesiology and Radiology at the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital, supported by research laboratories at this hospital, the Harvard Medical School, Harvard School of Public Health, Joslin Research Laboratories, Robert Breck Brigham Hospital and the Boston Hospital for Women.